Les hommes endormis
by Lapin vert
Summary: [SongFic]C'est beau un homme qui rêve. Tu n'oses pas le déranger, le ramener à la réalité. Tu n'oses pas lui faire de mal. Tu le regardes dormir, tout simplement.


Un mot de remerciement pour Katel Belacqua ma bêta-lectrice. Un mot d'avertissement pour rappeler que rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni la chanson (© Calogero). Et un dernier mot pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

- -

**Les hommes endormis  
**

**- -**

Wufei se plaqua contre le mur et ferma les yeux, arrêtant presque de respirer. La main dans la poche, il serra convulsivement les doigts autour du disque de données qu'il avait réussi à voler à OZ. Sans se faire remarquer. D'ordinaire, ce genre de mission était confié à Maxwell ou Barton pour qui la discrétion – même si dans le cas du natté cela demeurait surprenant – était une seconde nature. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant disponible, le Chinois s'était retrouvé assigné au vol de données.

Son taux d'adrénaline avait doublé depuis qu'il était entré, et il se demanda quel attrait pouvait bien trouver Duo à ce genre de choses. Le garde passa sans le voir et Wufei remercia Nataku d'avoir écouté les conseils de l'Américain ("Mon gars, si tu restes en blanc, tu feras pas long feu. Autant porter des lampions et un panneau 'je suis là, tirez-moi dessus' sur toi."). Il était donc habillé de noir, pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Il avait un peu honte, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait reproché une fois à Yuy de faire passer ses émotions avant une mission. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, lui qui se vantait de faire passer son devoir envers les colonies avant tout le reste, fût qu'on puisse dire de lui la même chose. Et même si troquer ses vêtements contre d'autres lui déplaisait au plus haut point, il pourrait être fier de ne pas s'être dérogé à cette règle.

Les pas s'éloignaient. Wufei reprit son avancée furtive, priant pour que cela se passe bien. Entrer n'avait pas été facile, sortir s'annonçait encore plus dur. Malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit, les mesures de sécurité semblaient proches du code rouge.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait monté deux escaliers pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fenêtre au bout d'un couloir serait sa planche de salut. Il faillit gémir en entendant d'autres bruits de pas. Tentant le tout pour le tout – il était assez désespéré – et n'ayant pas d'autres solutions, Chang appuya sur la poignée de porte sur sa droite et entra. S'il y avait quelqu'un, il comptait sur la surprise et sa rapidité pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte.

Pour y avoir quelqu'un, il y _avait_ quelqu'un.

_Et puisque les hommes endormis  
Ne font pas de mal à leurs ennemis  
Vienne oh que vienne la nuit_

Treize Krushrenada se trouvait dans le bureau. Endormi. Il y avait encore un stylo sans capuchon posé à côté de son visage serein. Il avait dû s'endormir sur les dossiers, vaincu par la fatigue. Wufei, paralysé, incapable de former une pensée cohérente, ne put que regarder l'homme dormir.

L'homme qui l'avait battu.

L'homme contre qui il se battait.

L'homme qu'il haïssait.

L'homme endormi.

Instinctivement, le Chinois porta la main sur son arme. Il la caressa du doigt, le regard fixé sur l'homme. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur la fenêtre. A pas de loups il s'en approcha. Il regarda dehors. Elle donnait sur une cour en béton, bordée d'arbres. Hésitant, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air déserte.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Mais il ne sortit pas son arme. Il se contenta de sauter par la fenêtre et de s'enfuir, emportant avec lui la vision de son ennemi dormant, sans défense.

**---**

Trowa se laissa choir sur le canapé. Son regard vert tomba sur la télévision allumée qui diffusait quelques images de batailles dans l'espace. Bulletin d'informations charmant avant le film de la soirée, certainement un nouveau navet à l'eau de rose. Puis il dériva sur Quatre. Le petit blond s'était endormi sur le divan. Il respirait doucement, les yeux clos. Quand on le voyait, là, roulé en boule comme un chaton, on avait du mal à se le représenter pilotant un Gundam. Et pourtant, malgré son air doux, Quatre était peut-être le plus fort d'entre eux.

_Et puisque les hommes allongés,  
Ne lèveront ni le poing, ni l'armée  
Vienne oh que vienne la nuit_

Plongé dans le sommeil, il ne ressemblait pas au leader des Maganacs. Il ne ressemblait au poseur de bombes redouté par OZ. Il ne ressemblait pas à cet être qui avait détruit une colonie dans un accès de folie. Il ressemblait à un adolescent, blond comme les blés, qui dormait du sommeil des justes. Comme n'importe quel être humain. Soupirant, Trowa éteignit la télévision, coupant brusquement les images abominables qui envahissaient l'écran.

Si seulement…

------

_Vienne la nuit des temps  
Vienne le temps des nuits  
Vienne enfin le camp  
Des hommes endormis_

_Vienne le vent des nuits,  
Vienne devant la nuit  
Vienne enfin le temps  
Des hommes endormis_

------

_"Résolution numéro trois cent soixante quinze, traite des échanges commerciaux de l'eau dans l'espace. Divers problèmes se posent à ce sujet, à commencer par le transport, bien trop coûteux qui multiplie le prix des transactions par deux. Des colonies comme L2 étant loin d'être riches, c'est un vrai problème qui risque de se poser si… si…"_

Relena posa sa tête dans ses bras. Cela faisait cinq fois qu'elle relisait le même passage et elle avait l'impression d'essayer de déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes. A trois heures du matin, il y avait de quoi être un peu démoralisée par cinquante pages de dossiers. Finalement elle abandonna. Elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus ce soir. Elle mit ses notes dans la pochette du dossier, qu'elle rangea ensuite dans son tiroir en bâillant.

Puis elle prit son manteau, l'enfila et sortit de la pièce sans bruit. Elle descendit les escaliers qui la menaient dans le hall de l'immeuble. A l'accueil, une surprise l'attendait. Etendu sur une banquette marron qui au premier coup d'œil ne semblait pas vraiment confortable, Heero Yuy s'était endormi. Souriant à moitié, elle s'assit près de lui. Puis après réflexion, elle renonça à le réveiller. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

_Et puisque les hommes  
dans leurs rêves  
Font de l'amour un soleil qui se lève  
Vienne ô que vienne la nuit_

Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle dormirait sur son lieu de travail. Mais c'était la première fois que Heero dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Si près qu'elle n'avait qu'à bouger un doigt pour le toucher. Si près qu'elle sentait jusque dans son âme qu'il était là. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit.

_---_

Le lendemain, Treize Khrushrenada fut réveillé par le soleil qui perçait à travers sa fenêtre ouverte. Ce qui était curieux car il était persuadé de l'avoir fermée. Il apprendrait un quart d'heure plus tard, mal réveillé, qu'un terroriste s'était introduit dans la bâtiment. Apparemment, il s'agissait du pilote numéro cinq. Treize hocherait la tête, puis reviendrait dans le bureau, refermerait la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

Le lendemain, Quatre Winner ouvrit les yeux. Un plateau repas était posé sur la table basse devant lui et une couverture de laine reposait sur ses épaules. Il sourirait un peu plus tard quand Trowa lui demanderait s'il avait bien dormi.

Le lendemain, Duo Maxwell ouvrit les yeux dans un bon lit, emmitouflé dans une couette. Un fin sourire ourlerait ses lèvres lorsqu'il verrait le sourire serein de sa fiancée endormie.

Le lendemain, Heero ouvrit les yeux. Il avait terriblement mal au dos. Il se demanda quand exactement il s'était endormi. Il reconnut sans peine l'endroit où il était. Un instant plus tard, il s'apercevrait qu'une main était posée sur la sienne. Son regard se tournerait vers ce corps étranger si près de lui. Il reconnaîtrait avec surprise Relena Peacecraft, encore endormi. Et il ne bougerait pas. Il se contenterait de la regarder dormir.

_Et puisque les hommes qui sommeillent  
Sont tous un peu frêles,  
un peu tous pareils  
Vienne, oh que vienne la nuit._

Comme c'est beau, quelqu'un qui dort…

---  
**Owari**


End file.
